


Midnight

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Plot What Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: Zuko wakes up in the middle of the night and witnesses something that he shouldn't, which leads to something that turns out to be just right.





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko was pulled from sleep by an ache in his bladder that desperately needed to be relieved.

He grudgingly looked over at the clock on his bedside table. It read 3:42 AM. Well, at least he'd gotten in three hours, as he would most likely not be able to fall back asleep tonight.

He shoved the duvet off of his legs and headed for the bathroom. He quickly took care of business and was headed for the kitchen to get a drink, as his throat was dry and scratchy, when he heard a noise coming from his roommate's room. It had sounded like a thunk.

Knowing Sokka it could be anything, but Zuko went to check anyway.

The door was open just a crack so Zuko peeked in to see if Sokka had fallen out of bed.

What he saw made him flush all over.

Sokka was laying across his bed, boxers bunched up around his ankles, and a hand around his engorged cock, pumping slowly, while the other hand was buried farther between his legs. He was making quiet noises as he touched himself.

Zuko immediately felt his pants get a whole lot tighter. He turned to go, sure that his face was crimson, when he heard something that nearly floored him.

"Zu-zuko, ngh, yes, yes... Right.... Right there..."

Zuko glanced back just in time to see Sokka coming hard, hips jerking, legs splayed wide, giving Zuko a view of exactly what he was doing with the other hand.

Zuko fled at that point, forgoing the drink and returning to the confines of his room.

Zuko shut the door of his room quietly and leaned his back against it. 

What he had just seen was a scene out of his wet dreams.

Sokka splayed out, fingers buried in his ass, fist around his cock, and moaning Zuko's name in the throes of orgasm.

Zuko's cock throbbed. He leaned his head back and slipped his hand inside his pajama pants. He palmed his cock and started tugging. His long fingers wrapped around the head and he smeared the precome that had beaded there, using it to lubricate the slide of his hand around his head.

He twisted and bit back a moan. His body was hot and his head felt foggy. He was aching and hard as a rock. He needed release, now.

He brought his hand up and licked his palm. Wrapping his fingers around himself again he began to stroke. He tightened his grip and shoved his pants down with the other hand.

He hissed when the cool air his his hot skin, but didn't slow down.

He reached down and played with his balls, squeezing and massaging, before he headed farther south.

His fingertips brushed his entrance and he groaned low in his throat. He slipped one finger inside, hissing at the slight burn of dry penetration.

He worked his cock and his ass, building himself higher and higher.

He replayed what he had seen in his head, and suddenly he was right there on the edge, heat coursing through him, and that tight feeling in his spine as the pleasure built up.

Wave after wave of pleasure wracked him. He tightened his grip and shoved a second finger inside himself, jerking his hips and pumping harder, faster. Then the waves all became one big one that crested fast.

He pulled his fingers free and fucked hard into his hand, spilling over his hand and down the leg of his pants.

He rode out his orgasm, pumping slowly until it ebbed.

Then he slid down the door, legs shaking. He wiped his hand on his pants and pulled them off, tossing them over by the hamper. He sat there for a little bit, gathering his wits and basking in the afterglow.

Finally, when he had recovered enough he got up and went to pull a pair of boxers out of his dresser.

He was even thirstier now, having worked up a sweat.

He dressed and went to peek out his door. He didn't hear anything, or see anything so he padded across the living room to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, looking for something to drink. He pulled the juice out and went to get a glass from the cabinet.

As he turned around he jumped.

Sokka was stepping into the room. He was shirtless and his hair was down out of it's usual wolf tail, and hung around his face. Zuko's heart squeezed at the sight. Sokka was breathtaking like this.

"Hey." Sokka mumbled, sounding very sleepy. Zuko grunted a greeting, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Mind if I get some?" The dark boy asked, motioning to the juice. Zuko shook his head and handed Sokka his glass. He turned to get himself another one.

As Sokka turned to pour himself some juice, Zuko noticed a smear of come across Sokka wrist. Zuko bit his lip.

Then he did something he didn't think he would ever have the courage to do if he hadn't seen what he had, and if he hadn't been half asleep and very turned on.

He grabbed Sokka's wrist in one hand, and the carton of juice in the other, setting the juice down on the table.

Sokka was looking at him, puzzled, until Zuko brought his wrist to his mouth and licked the come off of Sokka. It was salty and bitter. Sokka blushed hard.

Then Zuko pulled him closer, until their chests were brushing. He leaned in, slipping a hand behind Sokka's neck. He leaned in close enough that his lips were brushing Sokka's ear.

"You look sexy like that, coming, calling my name, your fingers in your ass. You make me want to fuck you." He whispered. Sokka squeaked and clutched at Zuko's arm.

"Y-you saw me?" Sokka asked. He was flushed and Zuko could feel the other boy getting hard against his thigh. He ground his thigh up against Sokka's hips.

"Mm-hm." Zuko turned Sokka toward him and tilted his head, brushing their lips together. Sokka responded by clutching at him and kissing back. Zuko slipped his tongue into Sokka's mouth, earning a moan from the darker boy. 

Zuko pushed Sokka back into the table and kissed the other boy, who kissed back just as enthusiastically.

Sokka was hard again, digging into Zuko's hip, and Zuko was getting there fast.

Zuko brought one hand down and grasped Sokka through his underwear, stroking him hard once.

Sokka flung his head back, breaking the kiss and jerked his hips. A groan tore from his throat. Zuko squeezed him again. Sokka whimpered this time.

"Please, oh gods please Zuko." He mumbled under his breath.

Zuko leaned in and kissed Sokka's neck, nipping gently.

"Please what, Sokka. Tell me what you want." Sokka whimpered again and thrust into Zuko's hand.

"Oh God's...Want you inside me. I want you to fuck me..." Sokka buried his face in Zuko's shoulder, thrusting and shaking. Zuko was fully hard now, and leaking.

Zuko let go of Sokka's cock and jerked the boy's boxers down. He dropped to his knees leaving Sokka to lean against the table.

"What...?" Sokka started to ask. He didn't get a chance to finish.

Sokka's cock was hard and straining, precome leaking from the slit. Zuko licked a stripe up the shaft and Sokka shouted. Then Zuko opened his mouth and sucked the head into his mouth, circling the head with his tongue.

"Oh, gods, your fucking tongue feels amazing!"

Sokka threw his head back and buried one hand in Zuko's shaggy black hair, tugging slightly. Zuko sucked hard, getting another almost scream for his trouble.

As Zuko sucked Sokka off he reached down and started working his own aching erection, pulling it free of his boxers and fisting it hard.

Sokka moaned again, trying not to thrust into Zuko's throat. When Zuko felt that he was ready he let Sokka's cock slip out of his mouth with a pop. Sokka looked down, eyes clouded with lust.

Zuko stood up and went to one of the cabinets, pulling the bottle of cooking oil down and opening it. He went back to Sokka and set it down. Sokka glanced at it and a grin broke across his face, battling with the flush across his dusky cheeks.

"What, no lube?" He clicked his tongue at Zuko.

"Shut up and turn around." Zuko ordered, smiling. As confident as he sounded, he was blushing too.

Sokka's playful streak decided to rear up then.

"Oh, how about you make me." He teased. Zuko shoved him around, pulling him back and grinding into the darker boy's ass.

"That feel like I'm in the mood to play, Sokka?" The paler boy leaned over and nipped at Sokka's ear. Sokka moaned and squirmed, rubbing back against Zuko's cock.

"Y-yeah, it does. My favorite game." Sokka replied. Zuko grabbed the oil and poured some into his palm.

"Tell me when it feels good." Zuko commanded before he coated two fingers in the oil and reached down to Sokka's ass. He slid a finger inside with no resistance. His eyebrow shot up.

"Damn, how into it were you? You're wide open Sokka." He asked.

"Considering how turned on I've been for the last two days, pretty fucking into it." Sokka hissed as Zuko slid a second finger inside to the hilt and circled them, spreading the oil.

"What do you mean, two days?" Zuko puzzled at Sokka's comment.

"Um, ever since you wore those really tight black jeans and my blue tank top, with your hair pulled back. I, uh, kinda had to rub one out in the shower. And in the bathroom at school."

"Wait, that tank top was yours? Why was it in my clothes?" Zuko stopped what he was doing. Sokka squirmed a little.

"I guess it got mixed in when you did my laundry a week ago. Now can we stop the talkie-talkie and get to the humpy-humpy? Please?" Sokka turned to look at Zuko with pleading blue eyes.. Zuko laughed, but started thrusting his fingers again.

"Ok, I'm going to add another, alright?" He asked softly, forgetting everything that had been talking about.

"Y-yeah." Sokka moaned long and low as Zuko slid a third finger inside and started scissoring them.

Sokka jumped when Zuko curled his fingers, making a strangled noise and jerking his hips against the edge of the table.

Zuko did it again, getting a similar response. Satisfied, Zuko slid his fingers free. Sokka was panting hard.

"You ready?" Zuko asked, going for the oil again and coating his erection liberally.

Sokka nodded quickly. Zuko lined himself up and pushed inside. Sokka practically howled as Zuko bottomed out.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck, yes... Godsdamn, so fucking good..." Sokka whispered a string of curses. Zuko grunted and pulled out slowly.

"Damn, Zuko, you're huge. How the fuck... You don't look like you're that big, but damn. It feels like you're going to split me in half..." Sokka squirmed around. Zuko grabbed his hips and held him still.

"You keep doing that and it's all going to be over, way to fast." Zuko warned. He was too close already, and being sheathed in Sokka's tight ass wasn't doing him any favors.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Just... Go slow, ok." Zuko leaned his head against Sokka's back and nodded, breathing slowly. His whole body was shaking. When he had regained control he began to thrust slowly. Sokka moaned.

Zuko sped up, aiming for Sokka's prostate again. Sokka moaned again and arched and then came alive, squirming and shoving himself back onto Zuko.

Knowing it wasn't going to last long, Zuko reached around and palmed Sokka's cock, pumping him fast.

Not long after Sokka's body locked up and he came hard, grunting and thrusting into Zuko's hand and shoving himself backward onto Zuko's cock. His inner muscles were squeezing Zuko, and he only lasted a few more thrusts before he was coming hard inside Sokka.

After, both almost collapsed on the table, breathing hard shaking, and sweating.

"Well, that was pretty awesome." Said Sokka, who was starting to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Replied Zuko. When they had both recovered enough to stand Sokka turned and kissed Zuko softly.

"So, is this a one time thing, or can I start calling you my boyfriend?" Zuko chuckled and kissed him back.

"You aren't going anywhere." His arms looped around the other boy.

"Good. Because as sore as I am, I don't want to think about you making someone else feel this good." Sokka smiled.

"And I don't want to think about anyone else getting to fuck you. I think I would kill them." Zuko murmured.

"Yeah. And speaking of killing someone, how fucking big are you? I mean damn, I'm not little and you made me look like a damn kid. And my ass feels like someone took a battering ram to it." Sokka pulled away and looked Zuko in the eye.

"Don't exaggerate." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I'm not. I take a lot of manly pride in knowing that I'm bigger than most dudes, but damn, for someone so skinny, you're packing. Now how big are you?" Zuko was a little taken aback. 

"I don't know. It's not like I ever measured it. And no one's ever complained before. Not that I've been with that many people." Zuko was a little embarrassed now.

"Really? What kind of guy doesn't get curious about how big his dick is? I was checking when I was 14." Sokka waved a hand around to emphasize his statement.

"Really? And how big are you? Because I could only fit half of yours in my mouth." Zuko turned the tables on him. Sokka beamed.

"9 and a half inches." He stated proudly. Zuko was nonplussed.

"You know, it's weird that you know that."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Whatever, dude. You're the weird one. How can you seriously not know how big your monster is?" Sokka looked a little offended.

"Shut up Sokka." Zuko kissed him hard.

"Whatever." Sokka said when they pulled apart. They both put their underwear back in order and Sokka located the juice and poured some into both of their abandoned glasses, handing one to Zuko.

After they finished and set the glasses in the sink they headed back to their rooms. Sokka paused in front of his.

"Hey, Zuko, can we sleep together tonight?" He asked, sounding almost bashful.

"Sure." Zuko headed for Sokka's door.

"Um, can we sleep in your room? I kinda made a mess of my bedsheets..." Sokka looked at the floor.

" How much of a mess?" Zuko queried.

"Like... 3 times. And the one you saw was the second." 

Zuko shook his head and grabbed Sokka's hand. The paler boy pulled the other into his room and pushed him toward the bed.

Sokka climbed in and scooted to the far side of the full matress. Zuko climbed in beside him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

Sokka settled in, wiggling a bit to get comfortable.

"You keep doing that and we're going another round." Zuko mumbled from under Sokka's hair. Sokka stopped moving and calmed down.

Pretty soon they both dropped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked for more, and even though I originally hadn't planned on continuing this, I had to ask myself, "When is more Zuko/Sokka sexiness not a good idea?" And the answer was: it's never not a good idea. So here you are! Enjoy! ;)

Zuko was awakened by the feeling of lips against his own. Sokka was awake, and from the hardness pressed into Zuko's hip, he was ready for another go. 

Zuko responded to the kiss, his cock getting hard. His tongue slid against Sokka's, teeth clicking gently together.

Sokka pulled away.

"Zuko, I need you." He whispered. Zuko nodded and pulled him back into another kiss. They ground their hips against each other, seeking friction. Both were hard as a rock and ready.

Sokka broke the kiss again and slid down Zuko's chest, peppering kisses in his wake until he reached Zuko's hip. He bit down slightly, drawing a gasp from the scarred boy. Then he pulled Zuko's boxers down and freed his cock.

Sokka licked his lips and leaned forward, taking the head in his mouth. Zuko let out a loud groan.

Sokka swirled his tongue and then pressed it to a spot at the base of the head. This had Zuko jerking, trying hard not to shove his erection down Sokka's throat. And then the darker boy was slowly swallowing Zuko's cock. He only made it half way down before he couldn't take any more, so he wrapped his fingers aroundthe rest and started pumping. He twisted his head and started bobbing.

Zuko fisted his hands in the sheets and held his hips as still as he could. His head thrashed back and forth as Sokka sucked and swirled his tongue. Sokka worked him with his fingers and mouth, wringing whimpers from him.

"Sokka... I'm... I'm gonna cum... I'm... Ah! I'm getting close." Zuko warned. Sokka sucked hard once more and pulled away. Zuko's head flopped back on the pillow as he came down from his almost orgasm. He'd been on the razor's edge.

Sokka sat back, cupping himself through his own underwear.

"Zuko, can I... Can I fuck you?" The darker boy asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks. His blue eyes were intense as they met Zuko's gold ones. 

Zuko considered it for a moment before nodding. Sokka smiled brightly and jumped out of bed.

He left the room, but came back a moment later with the bottle of cooking oil. He set it on Zuko's bedside table and climbed back onto the bed.

Sokka tugged his own boxers down, his erection springing free. He quickly stripped them off and tossed them off the bed and started pulling at Zuko's. A moment later they were both completely naked and Sokka was grabbing the oil.

He coated two fingers and rubbed against Zuko's entrance, spreading the oil around before one finger entered him. Zuko sucked in a breath and tried to relax. The oil was cold, but it was warming up fast. Sokka's finger slid deeper, moving in a circle. 

He worked Zuko for a moment before adding a second finger and beginning to scissor. Zuko grunted at the slight burn, but let himself get caught up in the warmth building low in his stomach.

By the time Sokka was adding a third finger, Zuko was a lot more relaxed, and able to take it with no problem. Then Sokka curled his fingers and hit that spot.

Zuko saw stars. He cried out as Sokka attacked his prostate, send pleasure rippling through him. And then the feeling was gone.

"You ready?" Sokka asked, his voice husky with lust. Zuko nodded.

Sokka positioned his dick at Zuko entrance and pushed inside.

"Ngh, yeah..." Zuko lifted one leg up and draped it over Sokka's shoulder.

When Sokka bottomed out he paused, panting.

"You're so tight. So good." Sokka praised. He started thrusting, and Zuko arched. Sokka angled himself and rolled his hips. Zuko tensed and his hips jerked, slamming against Sokka's.

Sokka repeated the move. Zuko keened and jerked his hips again. Sokka grabbed Zuko's leg that was over his shoulder and slammed into the paler boy. Zuko arched against him with every thrust, his leaking cock bouncing between them.

"Oh God, right there! Sokka, fuck Sokka, yes!" Zuko's hands clawed at the bed sheets. Sokka fucked into his lover, bringing a litany of moans and whimpers from Zuko's lips. 

One of Zuko's arms came up above his head and braced against the headboard as Sokka pounded into him. Sokka threw his head back.

"Fuck, Zuko. Feels so good." He picked up his pace, hips pistoning forward.

"Oh, yeah, Sokka... Ngh, harder. God it's so good." Sokka grabbed Zuko's other leg and dragged it up over his other shoulder, hands gripping Zuko's pale thighs and dragging his hips up to meet Sokka's. Zuko was a mess of moans and broken words, doing his best to meet Sokka thrust for thrust.

Sokka could feel the pressure building up. He was about to cum. He picked up speed, slamming into Zuko hard enough to bruise. Zuko got louder, practically screaming.

"Sokka! Fuck, Sokka I'm gonna.. Ah!" Zuko cried out, tensing up and coming so hard that thick ropes of cum splattered across his own chest and cheek.

"Fuck... Zuko I'm going to cum too. Oh god. Yes, yes..." He slammed into Zuko a few more times before pulling out fast and pumping himself off. Zuko jerked up and opened his mouth wide just as the wave of pleasure crested and Sokka started coming. Thick strings of cum shot into Zuko's open mouth and across his cheeks and chin before Zuko closed his mouth on Sokka's cock and swallowed the rest of Sokka's orgasm. 

As soon as Sokka finished both boys collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard.

"That... was the hottest... thing ever." Sokka said between panting breaths.

"Uhuh." Zuko agreed, grabbing a corner of the sheet and wiping his face.

"Seriously, that was amazing." Sokka curled up on his side and pulled Zuko to his chest. Zuko cuddled into the other boy, nodding.

"Can we do it again later?" The darker boy asked. Zuko just eyed him for a long moment before shrugging. Sokka figured that was the only answer he was likely to get, so he settled in to cuddle with his boyfriend. His chest lit up at that thought and he wrapped Zuko in his arms. Zuko was already drifting off again so Sokka decided to do the same.

In minutes they were both sound asleep, cuddled in post coital bliss.


End file.
